This disclosure relates to a display device and a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium recording a display control program and more specifically to a technology of performing scroll display of an image displayed at a display section.
Mobile devices such as portable phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), music players, and electronic tablets have been widespread in recent years. Some display devices of the mobile devices or the like perform, in accordance with user's touch operation performed on a display screen displayed at a display section, scroll display of the display screen.
Some display devices are loaded with a function called inertia scroll which, upon scroll display of a display screen in accordance with swipe operation (operation of sliding a finger with the finger kept in touch with the screen), gradually attenuates a scroll speed as if inertia is in action without ending the scroll display immediately after separation of a user's finger from the display screen.